Ichigo Kurosaki (Next Gen)
Ichigo Kurosaki belongs to Tite Kubo. However, WolfSpirit2019 knows about his future and has read the manga. This is simply an, "Alternate Universe" version for his own head-canon in his Next Gen. series. The character itself belongs to Tite Kubo. Appearance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. Since becoming a Shinigami, he has become noticeably more muscular, as noted by his sister Karin. When in his spiritual form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpakutō sheath, but it later became a red rosary-like strap after awakening his own Shinigami powers. It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom. Now as Captain Commander, he wear a white captain's haori and the sleeves of his Shihakusho are now ripped. Sometime he is found wearing a chain, similar to the one in his Dangai form, wrapped around his right arm. Personality As he got older, Ichigo has changed mentally, becoming more mature and straight-forward. When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning.] Ichigo has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has often refused the aid of his inner Hollow, even when knowing it would allow him to win. Ichigo's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. He no longer sees himself as the hasty teenager he once was, but now a sensible young man. Plot Scientific Breach Arc: Ichigo makes only a few appearances in the first arc. Upon hearing about the infiltration to Squad 12's barracks, Kurosaki takes immediate action. Followed by Captain Floria Retsu and Captain Entei Hisagi, Ichigo goes to investigate. Expecting to find Captain Kaze Kurotsuchi, he is greeted by Squad 12 barracks consumed in flames. He is able to quickly extinguish the flames with use of his new Bankai, though he has his team evacuate immediately. Thus leaving only himself to further investigate. Zanpakuto * Shikai: Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon) takes the form of a large, knife like blade with white cloth tied around the handle. After full maturity, however, Zangetsu takes the form of two separate, purely black blades. One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a sword, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Zanpakuto Special Abilities: * Getsuga Tensho(月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbs Ichigo's spiritual energy and releases a highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path. * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): To activate his Bankai, Ichigo places the two blades of his Shikai side by side, causing a surge of energy to engulf him and the swords. Tensa Zangetsu takes the form of a knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade. However, upon earning the title of Captain-Commander, his Bankai has once again changed. Still bearing the same name, Tensa Zangetsu's swords now reverts back to its original Bankai form, from when Ichigo was just learning. Ichigo also gains a more hollow like appearance, with his vasto-lordes mask.